


Preparativos.

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rinsaku week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Day 04 – Gift/Regalo
Relationships: Mamiya Sakura/Rokudou Rinne





	Preparativos.

_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_

_*_

**Day 04 – Gift/Regalo: Preparativos.**

*****

Lo único que se le pudo pasar por la mente cuando pensó en un regalo para Rokudo Rinne fue darle de comer algo que él no podría pagar por sus deudas como Shinigami, aunque ni ella misma estaba como para comprar esas cosas, así que dejó esa alternativa para algo que estaba en sus capacidades, algún plato sencillo pero abundante, y que no fuera sólo para Rinne, que Rokumon también pudiera comer bastante de eso.

– También debería preparar por si aparecen invitados de improvisto – Susurro, anotando más ingredientes en la lista de compras para esta tarde, en cuando llegara el fin de semana comensaría con los preparativos.

No lo haría en su casa, después de todo, los posibles _invitados_ tienen tendencias a destruir cosas por sus discusiones y ella quería su casa intacta muchas gracias. Terminó de anotar ingredientes y algunos adornos en la lista, guardándola en su bolsillo, y notó como una sonrisa pequeña pero notable no se iba de su rostro.

¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Si tan solo prepararía un regalo sencillo para celebrar el primer aniversario de Rinne en el mundo humano.


End file.
